criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Roxanne Hart
|birthplace = Trenton, New Jersey |family=Philip Casnoff Macklin McKee Casnoff Alexander Casnoff Leonard Taylor Edward J. Hart Joan Irene Hart |yearsactive = 1979-present }} Roxanne Hart is an American actress best known for her role as nurse Camille Shutt in the CBS medical drama series Chicago Hope. Biography Hart was born on July 27, 1952, in Trenton, New Jersey, to Edward J. Hart and Joan Irene Hart. Little is known about her past, including why she wanted to be an actress. What is known about her past is that she graduated from Horace Greeley High School in 1969. Hart's career began in 1979, when she was cast in an unknown role in the film The Bell Jar. Her first major role came in 1986 when she was cast as Brenda Wyatt in the cult classic film Highlander. Since then, she's appeared in TV shows such as Code Black, Secrets and Lies, How to Get Away with Murder, The Mentalist, Ghost Whisperer, Eli Stone, Justice, Bones, Medium, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Hart portrayed Andrea Benton, the mother of one of Paul Silvano's victims, in the Season Four episode "Demonology". Filmography *Flaked (2017) - Lisa *How to Get Away with Murder (2016-2017) - Sylvia Mahoney (4 episodes) *Code Black (2017) - Judith Blackwell *Secrets and Lies (2016) - Corinne *Harriet: Up Against It (Il Laureato) (2016) - Mom *Harvey's Dream (2016) - Unknown Character *Merry Kissmas (2015) - Mrs. Joyner *Miracle Polish (2015) - Monica *A Reason (2014) - Annabelle Hilgrim *Sex & Marriage (2013) - Cat *Salomé (2013) - Herodias *Liking Men (2012) - Wise Woman *The Mentalist (2012) - Shirley Bauer *Hung (2010-2011) - Frances (8 episodes) *Wilde Salomé (2011) - Herodias *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) - Jean Tinsdale *Private Practice (2011) - Ellen Miller *The Whole Truth (2010) - Unknown Character *Medium (2006-2010) - Lily Devalos (7 episodes) *The Cross-Stitch (2010) - Sassy *The Closer (2009) - Doris Osgood *Criminal Minds - "Demonology" (2009) TV episode - Andrea Benton *Ghost Whisperer (2008) - Nancy Lucas *Eli Stone (2008) - Emily Hayes *Grave Misconduct (2008) - Margo Lawrence *License to Wed (2007) - Mrs. Jones *Bones (2007) - Cynthia Cole *Justice (2006) - Judge Madison *Day Break (2006) - Margaret Detweiler *Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) - Officer's Wife *Grey's Anatomy (2006) - Dana Seabury *In from the Night (2006) - Ruth Miller Hammond *Art School Confidential (2006) - Mom Platz *Murder 101 (2006) - Betty Larch *Numb3rs (2005) - Cris Carlyle *House (2005) - Margo Davis *Cold Case (2004) - Bobbi Olsen *Strong Medicine (2004) - Cheryl *Easy (2003) - Jackie - Suicidal Woman *Oz (2003) - Jessica Kirk (3 episodes) *Moonlight Mile (2002) - June Mulcahey *Home Room (2002) - Mrs. Cartwright *The Agency (2002) - Elaine *The President's Man: A Line in the Sand (2002) - Lydia Mayfield *The Good Girl (2002) - Mrs. Worther *Beyond the City Limits (2001) - Danelle 'Dan' Perry *Law & Order (1990-2001) - Judge Linda Karlin/Janet Ralston (2 episodes) *Follow the Stars Home (2001) - Tess *The Runaway (2000) - Alice Davis *ER (1999) - Mrs. Kottmeier (2 episodes) *Family Law (1999) - Unknown Character *Come On, Get Happy: The Partridge Family Story (1999) - Betty Bonaduce *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) - Caroline Whitman *Party of Five (1999) - Joan *Chicago Hope (1994-1998) - Nurse Camille Shutt (46 episodes) *Meteorites! (1998) - Cath Johnson *Alone (1997) - Grace Ann *Our Mother's Murder (1997) - Anne Scripps Douglas *When Secrets Kill (1997) - Karen Newhall *Promised Land (1996) - Tracy Carter *The Road Home (1994) - Dr. Buerring (3 episodes) *Dream On (1992-1993) - Kate Gower (5 episodes) *Living a Lie (1991) - Grace *Tagget (1991) - Annie Hartman *Once Around (1991) - Gail Bella *Against the Law (1990) - Lariane Piccaccio (2 episodes) *Big Time (1989) - Diane *The Justice Game (1989) - Deborah (2 episodes) *Pulse (1988) - Ellen *The Last Innocent Man (1987) - Jenny Stafford *Vengeance: The Story of Tony Cimo (1986) - Jan Cimo *American Playhouse (1986) - Mags Church *Samaritan: The Mitch Snyder Story (1986) - Carol Fennelly *Philip Marlowe, Private Eye (1986) - Jean Adrian *The Little Sister (1986) - Sara *Highlander (1986) - Brenda J. Wyatt *Oh, God! You Devil (1984) - Wendy Shelton *Old Enough (1984) - Carla *Special Bulletin (1983) - Megan 'Meg' Barclay *The Verdict (1982) - Sally Doneghy *Remington Steele (1982) - Sheila Fervitz *Tales of the Unexpected (1982) - Cara *Kent State (1981) - Jean Arnold *One Life to Live (1980) - Isadora *The Bell Jar (1979) - Unknown Character 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses